


Attese

by smile_92



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Peter ha da poco raggiunto la maturità sessuale e non sa proprio come affrontare i primi calori.La storia è stata scritta per il BWW di Lande di Fandom





	Attese

**Author's Note:**

> Per la mia prima Omegaverse sono andata sul banale e sul semplice, spero vi piaccia comunque e ricordate che Peter è minorenne mentre Tony no, se non vi piace l'argomento per favore non leggete.

Peter tirò le gambe sul letto cingendole con le braccia e dondolandosi avanti e indietro tentando di alleviare la spiacevole sensazione che lo aveva invaso. Aveva da poco raggiunto la maturità sessuale e sperimentato ciò che molti omega come lui gli avevano sempre dipinto come una delle cose più belle e terribili della loro natura, il calore.

Peter ancora non si abituava al fatto che una volta al mese il suo corpo gli richiedesse una presenza mai sperimentata prima, in un modo così totalizzante e travolgente che la prima volta che gli successe pensò di essere impazzito. Il fatto che Tony Stark si fosse da poco presentato da lui per arruolarlo, inoltre, non aveva contribuito ad aiutarlo, portandolo a contatto con uomini e donne mature che emanavano odori decisi ed invadenti che quasi gli fecero perdere i sensi a fine battaglia.

 

Quando Tony Stark lo aveva riaccompagnato a casa si era proposto di portarlo fino in camera e Peter glielo lasciò fare, convinto ancora di più dal fatto che zia May non ci sarebbe stata quel giorno. Tony lo aveva preso per il fianco e lo aveva stretto al suo corpo da uomo che emanava un odore forte di muschio bianco e liquirizia, che rese Peter ancora più debole. Senza che se ne rendesse conto si era appoggiato sempre di più a lui, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle forti e strusciandosi sempre di più alle cosce tornite.

 

Si riscosse da quei pensieri che lo stavano facendo impazzire e guardò febbrilmente verso la porta sperando che da un momento all’altro colui che già da un po’ invadeva i suoi pensieri si facesse vivo.

 

Percepì la sua presenza ancora prima di vederlo, sentì la nota pungente del suo odore prima e quella avvolgente poi, e forse se non fosse stato così preso da ciò che gli si agitava dentro si sarebbe accorto che c’era qualcosa che non andasse.

 

Tony Stark aprì la porta di camera sua, Peter gli aveva dato le chiavi di casa dopo la prima volta che era successo in caso ce ne fosse stato bisogno, ma più che per una reale necessità era stato perché l’idea che Tony Stark potesse disporre di casa sua come se fosse la propria contribuiva a creare la sensazione che aveva nello stomaco ogni volta che lui si trovava nei paraggi.

Il senso di vuoto e di bisogno di calore nel basso ventre si acuì all’istante non appena mise gli occhi sul pizzetto dell’uomo, sui suoi occhi piccoli e leggermente corrucciati, sui muscoli del torace che si vedevano perfettamente attraverso la maglietta nera attillata che finiva all’interno dei jeans scuri che gli fasciavano le cosce.

Peter deglutì a vuoto.

«Ragazzino» iniziò l’uomo con la voce bassa e leggermente irritata quando si fu richiuso la porta alle spalle. «Non puoi chiamare me ogni volta che hai un problema...» si interruppe non appena notò il viso di Peter e forse il suo odore penetrante che ancora non sapeva come controllare. «Ancora non ti sei trovato qualcuno che ti aiuti in questo?» chiese con un tono di voce che forse era ancora più irritato di quello di prima.

Peter si trovò per un attimo soltanto senza parole, poi cercando di riacquistare quanto più autocontrollo potesse, rispose. «Sa Signor Stark non è facile instaurare rapporti con persone nuove quando si deve salvare il mondo» tentò di scherzare, continuando sempre a tenere le gambe strette al corpo, come a trattenere tutto dentro di lui, il più possibile.

«Tu non salvi il mondo, tu salvi il tuo quartiere. Comunque non è questo il punto.» lo anticipò Tony Stark prima che lui potesse ribattere. «Io non posso aiutarti in questo» concluse risoluto.

Peter prese un respiro, più Tony parlava in maniera decisa e autoritaria più le sue membra gli richiedevano contatto.

«L’altra volta lo ha fatto»

«L’altra volta è stato uno sbaglio. Tu eri al tuo primo calore, in più per colpa mia ti eri esposto a tutti quegli odori e… Non ho avuto scelta, ma non posso fare lo stesso errore, quindi…», Tony fece per andarsene ma Peter lo fermò.

«Signor Stark…» lo chiamò con il tono di voce più supplichevole di ciò che avrebbe voluto. «Non so chi chiamare, non so…»

«Avrai un amico, un conoscente, qualcuno che…»

«Signor Stark», lo chiamò di nuovo con le labbra umide semichiuse e il corpo che non riusciva più a stare fermo, nonostante tutto l’autocontrollo che stava cercando di imporsi. «Io voglio lei. La prego», continuò con la mente totalmente annebbiata dal desiderio di essere posseduto.

Vide Tony Stark ingoiare a vuoto, guardare a terra e maledirsi sottovoce.

«Anche volendo non riuscirei a togliermi il tuo odore dalle narici in nessun modo, ma che sia l’ultima volta Peter»

Peter sgranò gli occhi e annuì senza davvero pensare a ciò che l’altro gli stava dicendo. Tutta la sua attenzione era stata catalizzata dai movimenti del più anziano che si tolse la maglietta lasciando scoperti i pettorali al centro dei quali si trovava il luminoso reattore Arc.

 

Più si avvicinava al letto, più la presa sulle gambe di Peter si allentava e più il desiderio cresceva.

Quando Tony si trovò a qualche centimetro dal materasso, Peter aveva completamente sciolto le gambe e le aveva piegate dinanzi a lui leggermente divaricate, poggiò il peso sui polsi tenuti poco dietro il bacino e guardò l’uomo davanti a lui completamente rapito.

Tutto di lui, dall’atteggiamento del suo corpo, alla sua espressione, al suo odore faceva intuire che da quel momento in poi sarebbe stato completamente alla mercé di Tony Stark.

 

L’uomo mise un ginocchio sul letto e le mani sulle gambe di Peter, lo guardò ed inspirò a lungo il suo odore.

«Hai aspettato tanto»

Non era una domanda, ma Peter annuì comunque in risposta, senza proferire parola.

«Hai aspettato che arrivassi qui e che ti toccassi», la voce questa volta gli uscì roca e Peter ebbe la sensazione che andasse a solleticargli direttamente l’inguine. Annuì ancora, senza fiato.

«Hai aspettato _me_ » disse infine, con la voce che gli usciva dal petto e le mani che spingevano sempre più le gambe verso il basso, creando spazio per il suo corpo che si avvicinava sempre più a quello di Peter.

Il ragazzo ingoiò a vuoto, aveva le labbra dischiuse che lasciavano fuoriuscire piccoli respiri accelerati, inconsciamente si morse un labbro quando Tony si sporse così tanto da sfioragli il pube con le cosce.

«Stenditi», ordinò.

Peter fece crollare le braccia e si lasciò cadere sul cuscino morbido senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da quello dell’uomo. Averlo così vicino mezzo nudo e non sentire le mani su di lui era una tortura che lo stava facendo diventare inquieto. Sentì il suo corpo richiedere contatto con insistenza. Desiderò essere riempito, essere stretto dalle braccia forti dell’uomo. Voleva sentire la sua lingua nella sua bocca e voleva respirare il suo respiro.

Tony lo guardò senza muoversi, con un ghigno disegnato sul viso come se avesse intuito i suoi pensieri.

«Se fai il bravo mi prenderò cura di te, ragazzino.»

Peter avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa, rispondere che lui era sempre bravo o almeno chiedergli cosa significasse in quel frangente _fare il bravo_ , ma tutto ciò che gli uscì dalla bocca fu un rantolo unito ad un borbottio sommesso, perché Tony, prima che lui potesse dir qualcosa aveva iniziato a sfilargli la maglietta lentamente, aspettando che lui lo accompagnasse con i movimenti.

Buttò l’indumento da qualche parte dietro di lui e fu subito sul suo collo. Lo baciò con foga, succhiandogli la pelle e mordendola appena. Se fosse stato più lucido forse Peter si sarebbe preoccupato per eventuali segni che poteva lasciargli, e che sarebbero stati difficili da spiegare l'indomani, ma l'odore di Tony Stark si era intensificato e lo avvolgeva e penetrava al tempo stesso, il suo corpo gli richiedeva di più e davvero non riuscì a pensare a nient'altro se non a ciò che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.

Tony Stark scese lentamente con la bocca lungo il suo petto, catturando con i denti un capezzolo e prendendo tra due dita l'altro, facendo inarcare la schiena di Peter che emise un gemito supplichevole e lascivo.

«Signor Stark... a-ah... n-non ce...»

«Cosa avevamo detto ragazzino? _Fai il bravo_. Ci penso io»

Peter serrò le labbra e buttò la testa all'indietro non appena sentì la lingua calda e umida su di lui.

Allora era questo che intendeva, voleva che fosse completamente sottomesso a lui. Peter si morse un labbro nel tentativo di fermare un altro gemito e pensò che in condizioni normali sarebbe stato più che felice di ricevere tali attenzioni proprio da lui ma in questo momento voleva solo il suo...

«Sei già tutto bagnato» lo riportò alla realtà l'altro, che intanto aveva fatto scivolare i pantaloncini verso le caviglie e adesso guardava l'erezione di Peter che premeva dolorosamente sul tessuto del boxer grigio, macchiato dal liquido preseminale.

«Mi stavi aspettando da tanto. Non hai pensato a toccarti da solo nel frattempo?»

Peter ingoiò vuoto. «Non avrebbe avuto senso, sono troppo...»

«È solo per quello che mi hai aspettato?» lo incalzò mettendo due dita sotto l'elastico dei boxer ed iniziando a spogliarlo.

Peter scosse la testa con forza. «Non è solo per quello, io volevo che fosse lei a... A farmi stare bene»

Tony sorrise a mezza bocca guardando l'erezione del ragazzo che svettava finalmente libera dalla stoffa. «Cosa vuoi che faccia per farti stare bene?» gli chiese avvicinandosi di nuovo al suo viso.

Peter lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati. L’altra volta non aveva fatto così. L’altra volta aveva solo soddisfatto Peter e poi lo aveva lasciato così come era venuto. Questa volta invece era diverso e non solo per tutte le domande che gli stava rivolgendo, ma anche per la scintilla che aveva negli occhi.

Peter prese un respiro profondo carico dell'odore dell'uomo. «Voglio che entriate dentro di me» iniziò, e nel frattempo Tony aveva iniziato a baciarlo di nuovo sul collo ma questa volta leggermente, quasi solleticandolo.

«Continua» ordinò.

«Voglio che spingiate più forte che potete» lo sentì sorridere contro la sua pelle e continuò. «Voglio che mi scopiate tanto da farmi dimenticare tutto il resto»

Tony riportò lo sguardo su di lui. «Bravo, ragazzino» disse gutturale e iniziò a solleticare la sua apertura con un dito.

Peter si irrigidì all'istante.

«Rilassati» gli sussurrò Tony nell'orecchio. «Non ti farò male»

«Lo so» disse in un sospiro. «Lo so che non mi farete male. Non ho paura di quello» continuò tra un respiro e l'altro causati dalla mano di Tony che continuava a giocherellare con le sue parti intime.

«E di cosa hai paura, allora?»

«Di non riuscire a contenermi»

«Non voglio che ti contieni»

«Avete detto che devo fare il bravo»

«I bambini bravi si affidano agli adulti»

«Non sono un bambino»

«Hai ragione. Non lo sei» sussurrò Tony più a sé stesso che a Peter forse. «Ora rilassati e fammi fare ciò per cui mi hai chiamato»

Peter rilasciò un sospiro e si costrinse a rilassarsi, sentiva le gambe tremare per l'attesa estenuante.

Tony entrò facilmente dentro di lui con un dito e Peter inarcò di nuovo la schiena. Il suo corpo si abituò subito all’intrusione e dopo pochi istanti di leggero sollievo ricominciò a chiedere con ancora più insistenza di essere soddisfatto.

Con gli occhi chiusi e i denti che martoriavano il labbro inferiore, Peter iniziò a muovere i fianchi assecondando il movimento dell’uomo.

Tony invece continuava a penetrarlo con un solo dito, lentamente e troppo delicatamente, portandolo al limite della sopportazione.

«Signor Stark…» iniziò Peter senza guardarlo.

«Resisti ancora un po’, ragazzino»

Peter gemette sofferente, era praticamente impossibile per lui fare ciò che Tony Stark gli stava chiedendo, ma non voleva disubbidire, voleva essere completamente suo, nel corpo e nell’animo. Nella sua mente si andò a definire un solo unico pensiero martellante che non lo lasciò in pace finché non sentì l’uomo uscire da lui e spostarsi posizionandosi alla fine del letto.

«Girati, Peter»

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si voltò mettendosi sulle ginocchia, con il bacino rivolto verso l’alto e la testa sul cuscino stretto tra le braccia.

Sentì il rumore della carta del preservativo che veniva aperta e dopo alcuni istanti le mani di Tony Stark si posizionarono sui suoi glutei stringendoli appena.

«Sei abbastanza bagnato da non dover fare troppo piano, ma se esagero dimmelo va bene?»

Peter in realtà non colse a pieno il significato delle parole dell’uomo ma annuì in prenda al desiderio insostenibile.

Sentì i suoi glutei venire aperti e la sua apertura venire solleticata dal membro dell’altro coperto dal lattice, fu solo un attimo e poi i fianchi di Tony Stark si spinsero in avanti penetrandolo con forza e a fondo. Peter urlò di dolore nascondendo il viso nel cuscino.

«Va tutto bene, ragazzino?» chiese l’uomo dietro di lui accarezzandogli la schiena, cercando di alleviare il fastidio.

Peter annuì, il dolore iniziale si stava già attenuando lasciando di nuovo il posto alla libidine. Tony Stark diede un’altra spinta più lenta questa volta facendogli tremare le gambe e creandogli brividi lungo le braccia e la schiena. Peter poteva sentire il piacere iniziare a irradiarsi nel suo corpo partendo dal punto in cui l’uomo lo aveva preso e fatto suo.

Le spinte iniziarono a farsi più regolari, dapprima lente poi sempre più veloci e veementi, e ben presto Peter smise di contenere i gemiti e i lamenti lascivi e si abbandonò completamente al movimento, andando incontro al bacino dell’altro.

Non ci volle molto prima che si sentì sul punto di venire. Stava per iniziare a toccarsi da solo ma si ricordò che Tony Stark gli aveva chiesto di _fare il bravo_ e di lasciar fare a lui.

«Signor Stark, io… io…»

Non finì la frase poiché la mano grande cinse il suo membro ed iniziò a pompare a ritmo delle spinte. I pensieri di Peter si fecero liquidi e insensati e poco dopo venne nella mano dell’uomo e sulle lenzuola pulite.

 

Respiri accelerati gli muovevano il torace facendolo gonfiare e sgonfiare ripetutamente, mente Tony Stark lasciò la presa su di lui ed uscì piano, facendogli emettere un verso di disappunto.

«Signor Stark, lei non ha concluso. Non voglio che…»

«Stai zitto per una volta», si tolse il preservativo e lo lasciò di lato, scoprendo il pene che attirò tutta l’attenzione di Peter, che ingoiò a vuoto.

«Vieni qui»

Peter non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si avvicinò gattoni al corpo sudato dell’altro, guardò l’erezione gonfia e poi gli occhi scuri e piccoli che lo fissavano languidi.

Aveva così tanta voglia di fare ciò che l’altro gli aveva implicitamente chiesto ma al tempo stesso temeva di non esserne all’altezza. «Io non l’ho mai fatto» si giustificò, con il tono di voce incerto.

«Lo vuoi fare?»

Peter annuì con forza.

«Allora, fallo»

Peter si avvicinò all’erezione dell’uomo e iniziò a leccare l’asta, così come aveva visto in un porno qualche tempo fa. Passò la lingua da sopra a sotto un paio di volte prima di prendere in bocca la cappella. Sentì i suoi capelli stretti dalla mano forte dell’altro che lo accompagnava nei movimenti, che strappavano sospiri leggeri dalla bocca dell’altro. Per la prima volta Peter capì cosa volesse dire far stare bene qualcuno e desiderò di poterlo fare ancora molte volte da quel momento.

 

Le dita tirarono quasi dolorosamente i capelli sulla sua nuca quando Tony Stark gli venne in bocca. Peter ingoiò e sentì il sapore salato misto ali aromi del suo odore invadergli la bocca e scendergli in gola.

Si alzò e puntò gli occhi in quelli del più grande.

Tony Stark sorrise a mezza bocca. «Sei stato bravo, ragazzino», e così dicendo gli pulì un angolo della bocca dal quale era sfuggito un po’ del suo liquido.

Peter sorrise appena abbassando lo sguardo. Finalmente si sentiva bene. Il suo corpo non gli chiedeva più di essere posseduto, non sentiva più i brividi corrergli lungo la pelle.

L’attesa ne era valsa la pena anche quella volta.

Quando rialzò lo sguardo Tony Stark si era già rivestito e lo salutò senza troppe cerimonie, alzando una mano e rilasciando una breve risata quando lui lo ringraziò.

 

Tony si richiuse la porta alle spalle e strinse gli occhi per un momento, massaggiandosi il naso. Ci era caduto di nuovo, nonostante si fosse imposto di resistere, e questa volta era stato anche peggio perché l’odore agrumato che proveniva dal suo corpo gli aveva fatto perdere il controllo un paio di volte e di certo aveva da subito allentato la sua resistenza a lasciarsi andare.

Si maledisse in silenzio e si avviò verso casa, con la convinzione che non appena la sensazione di appagamento che lo aveva invaso se ne fosse andata, avrebbe iniziato a cercare una soluzione per non cedere più alle richieste del ragazzo.  


End file.
